


Christmas in Sapporo

by giacomo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Illustrations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giacomo/pseuds/giacomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi and Kotori are spending their first Christmas together since they started dating. But will their Christmas Eve date go without a hitch? And will Umi be able to give Kotori the present she’s been holding off on? </p><p>Illustrations in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my umisnood tumblr as a 2015 Christmas/2016 New Year special, with the title "a kotoumi christmas." enjoy~

Umi glanced down at her watch, shifting nervously in place. She had arrived at the station an hour early, spending a good thirty minutes sitting on a bench and composing herself before wandering over the the Mr. Donut she and Kotori had decided to meet up in front of.

10:56 AM. Kotori was usually a little early, but perhaps this time she would show up just on time. Or late?

It would be forgivable, of course. Umi herself had taken twice as long to get ready than she thought she would.

How could she not be excited for their first Christmas together?


	2. Chapter 2

The date had almost been ruined before it could even happen. Umi remembered staring down at her work cell phone, face aghast.

“Um… Is everything ok?” Kotori had asked gently.

“Hokkaido…” Umi finally managed. “They’re sending my on a business trip to Hokkaido… December 23 through 25…”

Hokkaido, aka, two hours away from Tokyo by plane. Did her company hate her? Had they all sat in the meeting room thinking “who should we send to the frozen wasteland up north on the best romantic holiday of the year? Hey! That Sonoda doesn’t have a boyfriend, right? She’ll be fine going!” It wasn’t as if she could tell them she had a girlfriend, but still…

Kotori had snapped her out of her reverie, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Umi-chan. Why are you upset?” She smiled. Umi blinked.

“Because… our Christmas Eve date…” she stuttered. Had Kotori not been planning on a Christmas Eve date? Oh God… Had Umi just been getting excited over nothing all by herself? Her face started to redden. But Kotori still smiled sweetly at her.

“If we’re in Hokkaido, it’ll be a white Christmas! That’s like regular romance times ten!” she beamed.

Umi took a moment to process. “We… you’ll come with me?”

Kotori gave an exaggerated nod. “Of course! I have work on the 23rd, but I’ll fly up after you and meet you there!”

Remembering the conversation now, Umi couldn’t help but smile. She gave a quick glance out the doors at the flurries of snow. Kotori was right. It looked like romance times ten.


	3. Chapter 3

“Umi-chaaan!”

Umi’s heart jumped to her throat. _Kotori_. She spun round.

Dashing towards her from the ticket gate, hair swept up in a gauzy white bow, and ruffled lace skirts swishing at her knees, Kotori was the image of an angel.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry to make you wait! I went to exit at the wrong side, and I couldn’t find the Mr. Donut, and…” Kotori stuttered, trailing off as her eyes met Umi’s. “… and… ah, you look so pretty today!”

Umi flushed a deep red. “I’m the one who should be saying that. I did my best to dress up, but looks like I’m no match for you.”

Kotori giggled, lightly bopping Umi on the shoulder with her mittened hand. “Ssshhh, you’re gonna embarrass me~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to tumblr user jchannel for inking my sketch on this one!! she is an angel and helped me finish my finals


	5. Chapter 5

At first Umi thought the blush on Kotori’s cheeks was because she was feeling shy, when out of nowhere she let out a massive sneeze.

“ _Ha-CHOO!_ ” Kotori slapped both hands over her mouth. “Ah! E-Excuse me…”

“Are you cold?“ Umi took off her glove, brushing her hand to Kotori’s cheek. Although they were still inside the station, which was relatively heated, Kotori’s skin was chilly. Now that she considered it, Kotori only had her tights and shoes on below her knees, and while the coat she was wearing might’ve been enough for a Tokyo winter, it probably wasn’t think enough for the snow swirls of Hokkaido.

“I’m sorry… I should’ve wrapped up more, but…” Kotori looked at her toes sheepishly, fidgeting with her mittens. “It’s our very first Christmas eve date, so… I wanted to at least look nice.”


	6. Chapter 6

Umi opened her mouth to say something scolding. _It’s no good if you catch a cold! You’ve got to take care of your body in the winter. Further more_ … But the words evaporated before she could get them out. _You were that excited about the date, you didn’t think about the weather.._. When she thought about it that way, she had to stop herself from throwing her arms around Kotori and keeping her warm that way. She was too cute! It wasn’t fair.

“It looks like it can’t be helped,” Umi tried to feign sternness, but a grin was creeping onto her face. Taking off her scarf, she wrapped it snugly around Kotori’s neck. “Is that any better?”

Kotori gave a small nod. “It’s really warm…”

Umi smiled. “Well then. Shall we get going?”


	7. Chapter 7

The doors resisted being opened, as if trying to protect the couple from the icy wind which buffeted their faces as soon as they managed to get past. Kotori winced, wrapping herself tightly around Umi’s arm, burying her face in Umi’s shoulder. Together, they took tentative, plodding steps, leaving behind a trail of lover’s footprints.

“Wow… It’s like we tripped into a snow globe,” Kotori said in a hushed voice. Everything around them — the rooftops, the store windows, the thin strips of earth between the road and the sidewalk — was blanketed in snow so high that the roads seemed like corridors in a frozen maze. “Can we go to the TV tower first? Honoka-chan wants a keychain of the mascot as a souvenir.” 

“Of course!” Umi fumbled for Kotori’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “Let’s stick together so we don’t get lost.” Kotori beamed back at her and nodded.

 


End file.
